


one more light

by ulairi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: кому есть дело, если угасает еще один огонек в небе полном миллионов звезд?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	one more light

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам «lost in space» и совсем чуть-чуть «космос между нами».  
> написано на aufest'18-19 ♡♡♡  
> фик был написан ДО того как хёнсока объявили последним участником treasure и до того как объявили о magnum.  
> и уж тем более до того как treasure стали одной группой.  
> спасибо чату в тг, которые чудесные котики и без которых я бы ничего не написала.

Джункю пишет письма. Длинные, обращенные к одному только Хёнсоку. Это началось после того, как они узнали, что только втроем прошли нужные тесты. С тех пор Джункю пишет только Хёнсоку, много пишет. Рассказывает о каждом дне, который провел в колонии. Хёнсок вчитывается в черные буквы на экране своего ноутбука и словно видит своё будущее в них.

_Сегодня мы с Едамом и Харуто (я о нем рассказывал в прошлом письме, помнишь?) ходили ловить рыбу. Представляешь? Рыба плавает в реке! Не в искусственно созданном водоеме или огромном аквариуме, как на Каннаме, а просто в реке. Её можно ловить и жарить на костре. Получается вкусно, только Харуто порезал пальцы чешуей, когда мы её чистили._

Хёнсок улыбается. Он никогда не ловил рыбу, никто из их компании не ловил, ехать к океану было долго, да и там можно было ловить лишь отойдя на большое расстояние от берега. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-нибудь решился бы на то, чтобы есть её прямо из воды и тем более жарить на костре.

_А вчера Чону (ты помнишь Чону? он жил в доме на углу) пел на концерте. Он очень хорошо поет, мы шутим над Едамом, что у него появился конкурент. Едаму тут хорошо, ты же понимаешь? Он бы не выдержал жизни на Земле._

Хёнсок понимает, у Едама не было выбора – его отец выбран главой их колонии, практически мэр маленького городка. У Едама не было выбора – даже если бы он не прошел тесты, то его бы увезли в любом случае. Но Едам, конечно, прошел. Это же Едам, было бы глупостью оставлять его гнить на земле, словно неподходящего, недостойного. Из всех людей мира Едам наиболее достоин. Бёнгон сокрушается, что когда улетит последний корабль, они уже не услышат музыки Едама, она вся останется там, где-то за сто тридцать световых лет от умирающей земли.

Конечно, останется связь, если её будут поддерживать. Хёнсок, если честно, не вникал в такие подробности. У его семьи все хорошо, они все готовятся к переселению, выбирают вещи, которые заберут с собой в космос. Мама просит не задерживаться со сбором. Хёнсок долго смотрит на свою комнату и не может решить, что ему будет нужно в колонии, поэтому просто садится писать Джункю письмо. Он знает, что Джункю никогда не спросит про ребят, будет отгораживаться молчанием, но все равно ловить каждое упоминание.

_Я помню Харуто, это тот высокий японец со смешным акцентом, правильно?  
У нас все, как всегда. Доён вчера танцевал на сцене театра, мы ходили смотреть на его выступление. Бёнгон надел костюм, представляешь? Сказал, что в театр всегда ходили в костюмах. Они с Джихуном смотрелись комично рядом. Мидам все еще не разговаривает ни с кем, ему пришли отрицательные результаты теста, я тебе рассказывал. Как и всем остальным, но по нему это ударило сильнее всех.  
Позавчера снова были беспорядки, родители ругаются, когда я выхожу из дома, но это невозможно, понимаешь? Я скоро буду с вами, а они остаются тут. Родители просто не понимают, что это невозможно. Им кажется, что на Альфа Центавра начнется новая жизнь, все с чистого листа. Но это не так. Так не бывает. Все, что мы хотим забыть, будет преследовать нас даже в космосе, понимаешь, Джункю? Я знаю, что ты понимаешь. Ты всегда меня понимал._

На улице опять пыль, и Хёнсок надевает маску, чтобы добраться до квартиры Бёнгона, её ему оставил старший брат после того, как улетел в космос. Это тоже профит: если не можешь начать новую жизнь, то можно попытаться обустроить старую с большим комфортом.

Ему открывает дверь Доён, улыбается и качает перед носом банкой с пивом.

— Ты опоздал, мы уже начали.

— На улице пиздец, пришлось идти пешком.

Доён пожимает плечами и уходит по узкому коридору на кухню. На улице в последнее время всегда пиздец. На всей планете пиздец. Вспышки на солнце, отравленная городскими отходами вода в реках, вечная пыль, из-за которой приходится носить маски, которые словно вышли из старых фильмов, - массивные и неказистые на вид, зато защищают хорошо.

На кухне кроме Доёна еще и Мидам, клубы мятного пара от его вэйпа обволакивают комнату. Доён то и дело раздраженно машет перед лицом – он терпеть не может мяту, но Мидаму ожидаемо плевать. Хёнсок приветственно кивает, Мидам в ответ ухмыляется и салютует открытой банкой «асахи». Хёнсок читает в его взгляде: «чертов везунчик». Он и правда чертов везунчик, поэтому просто достает банку пива из холодильника и идет в гостиную, где режутся в старенький плэй стэйшн Бёнгон и Сынхун. Джихун залипает в телефон и только поднимает руку в ответ на приветствие. Бёнгон отбивает пять и одновременно пинает Сынхуна, который использует момент и проворачивает какой-то хитрый ход. Хёнсок падает на диван рядом с Джихуном и отпивает из банки. Ему нравится в квартире Бёнгона, тут спокойно и все как всегда. Словно они снова собрались вместе и сейчас из кухни выйдет Едам со стаканом молока, которое всегда предпочитал пиву, а в дверь будет трезвонить Джункю, который вечно опаздывал.

Но на кухне сейчас хозяйничает Доён, пытаясь превратить несъедобное содержимое холодильника Бёнгона в более-менее адекватный ужин, а Джункю и Едам за сто тридцать световых лет. Они сейчас или спят, или ловят рыбу с Харуто, или делают что-нибудь еще. Хёнсок не знает точной разницы во времени между ними. Бёнгон проигрывает и падает на Хёнсока сверху, шумно дыша в шею и ноет, что Сынхун никогда не играет честно. Джихун хмыкает, за что получает мрачный взгляд и щелчок по телефону.

— Хватит залипать, Ромео, — Сынхун смотрит на него со своих почти ста девяноста сантиметров. — Мы собрались, чтоб проводить Хёнсока, а не переписываться с девчонками.

Джихун закатывает глаза, но послушно убирает смартфон в карман. Становится так тихо, что слышно, как Доён гремит чем-то на кухне. Бёнгон нерешительно прочищает горло.

— Передавай привет Джункю и Едаму, хорошо?

Хёнсок молчит и чувствует на своей шее чужие слезы, он нерешительно обнимает Бёнгона и гладит по голове. Сынхун смотрит в окно, поджав губы, а Джихун изучает собственные кроссовки, словно никогда их раньше не видел. Хёнсоку хочется закричать от несправедливости, но он понимает, что ничего этим не добьется. 

_Джункю, знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, без этой неловкости в прикосновениях и взглядах. Сынхун сегодня опять плакал, он думает, что никто не знает, но мы просто молчим, это ведь нормально? Плакать. Кто бы не плакал? Думаю, Едам бы ревел больше всех, как всегда. Они с Джихуном много переписываются, я знаю. Доён говорит, что это зря, что нам всем нужно привыкать жить без друг друга. Он говорит, что мы должны быть лучше, оправдывать звание достойных.  
Джункю, знаешь, я до сих пор не могу понять, почему мы достойны, а они нет. Просто потому, что так решили какие-то люди на основе каких-то тестов? Разве это не глупо?_

На следующее утро они выходят из дома не закрывая дверь. До станции ровно три часа на машине, отец ведет спокойно, даже насвистывает какую-то песню. Их вещи забрали специальной машиной еще вчера, родители ездили на корабль убедиться, что все будет в порядке. Хёнсок смотрит как в окне пролетают километры безжизненной пустыни и серые массивы маленьких городков. Их машину провожают взглядами, Хёнсок точно знает, о чем они все думают. Им повезло, они могут уехать и начать новую жизнь, не оставаясь на погибающей планете.

На станции оживленно, люди возбужденно переговариваются друг с другом, предвкушают долгий полет, обсуждают фотографии Альфа Центавра из красочных буклетов о райской жизни. Хёнсок затыкает уши капельками наушников, оттуда рвется надрывный рок двадцать первого века, когда люди стремились к космосу и совершенно не думали о том, что будет позже. Век безмятежных мечтателей и хорошей музыки. Они встают в длинную очередь, которая продвигается медленно, но не замедляется ни на мгновение. До отправления еще несколько часов и Хёнсок смотрит по сторонам, справа в огромном окне видно космический корабль на котором они полетят.

В наушниках Честер спрашивает: «кому есть дело, если угасает еще один огонек в небе, полном миллионов звезд?». Хёнсок смотрит в окно, за кораблем небо непонятно-серого цвета, и солнца не видно уже несколько лет из-за облаков пыли. Рядом с ним стоит мальчик лет десяти-одиннадцати и с серьезным видом изучает какой-то булыжник. Хёнсок думает какие камни будут на Альфа Центавра? Та планета ведь похожа на землю? Там ведь будут цветы? Джункю ничего не писал про цветы, но они там есть, наверное, растут везде, а не только в теплицах ботанического сада.

— Парень!

Хёнсок поспешно снимает наушники, поняв, что пропустил момент, когда подошла их очередь, вся семья уже прошла процедуру регистрации и нетерпеливо ждет его по ту сторону ограждения. Хёнсок на автомате читает на бэйдже сотрудника пропускного пункта имя — Им Чжэбом. Отец говорит поторапливаться и не задерживать никого. Хёнсок тянет руку со вшитой капсулой пропуска и цепляется взглядом за серое небо в окне.

Рюкзак бьет по спине, когда Хёнсок одним прыжком перепрыгивает за ограждение очереди и бежит обратно. В спину летит крик мамы, разбивающий окружающий мир на осколки:

\- Хёнсок!

Он расталкивает людей и выбегает на улицу, родителей уже не пропустят обратно, Хёнсок знает точно. Билет на Альфа Центавра бывает только в один конец. Он размазывает по щекам пыль вперемешку со слезами, когда заводит двигатель отцовской машины, ключи он оставил в замке зажигания, ведь едва ли кто-то из них думал о том, что вернется. Хёнсок останавливается в поле на полпути к Сеулу и долго сидит в машине, смотрит как взлетает космический корабль, который увозит его семью к лучшей жизни.

Бёнгон заспанный, стоит на пороге квартиры в одной растянутой майке и трусах несмотря на то, что на часах около пяти вечера. Хёнсок криво улыбается, глядя как расширяются от испуга глаза лучшего друга.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

— Я остаюсь.

— Ты идиот. — Бёнгон хочет казаться злым, но улыбается все равно.

Хёнсок пожимает плечами, ему всегда это говорили.

_Хёнсок, ты знаешь, говорят, что здесь рай. Наверное, с виду это действительно так, но иногда мне кажется, что мы добровольно улетели в ад. Он повсюду, замаскирован под красочные пейзажи и счастливые улыбки людей. Мы уехали в надежде оставить все на Земле, но себя там оставить не получилось._


End file.
